Nighttime Visits
by kyria valkyrie
Summary: Ken wakes up one morning... in Aya's bed! Wha? ;p my first weiß fic! shounen ai (RanxKen) Whee! Please read and review! [CHAPTER 4 UP]
1. what the?

Wheeeeee!! Konnichiwa! -bows- Finally! after such a long while, I can present to you my 2nd fic!!!!! And my first shonen ai!!! Wakekekekekeke… Anywho, I'd love comments! _cough _gives out chocolates discreetly _cough_ Flames? Well… Okie! I love campfires ! And… hm… oh yes!

Disclaimer: I do not own them… sniff TT but I wish Kenken were mine… sigh

Pairing: AyaKen/RanKen XD I just adore this pairing…waves RanKen banner

Rating: G it's quite safe… there's a rather huge amount of sap though… XD

Notes: "ladeeda" is dialogue; 'ladeeda' means thoughts and… er… /ladeeda/ means flashback, and **ladeeda** is the perky little voice in the back of Kenken's head (you'll find out)… and _ladeeda_ means actions, or sound effects and whatnot oh, and (ladeeda) are my own comments… XD

Warnings: Shonen-ai, and… BEWARE THE FLUFF MONSTER! huggles fluff monster (ooh! You cutie! : ) ) Characters may be OOC because c'mon… Aya and FLUFF don't exactly match, do they? Still, there's major fluff and sap here… I got a toothache writing this… So, yea… that's it! I'll stop rambling now! Onward, ho!!!

NIGHTTIME VISITS

by kyria valkyrie

* * *

Ken Hidaka bit his lip as he watered some tulips. He was confused. Nope, it wasn't about soccer, nor was it about any flower arrangements, or the way Omi's eyes grew bigger every time he thought they just couldn't get any bigger (hm… that **is** something to wonder about… O.o), or even the way his socks were NEVER a pair after laundering using the washing machine.

Nope; what he was confused about was definitely something bigger.

The question roaming around Kenken's head was, "why did I wake up on Aya's bed this morning?"

A tinge of red, barely noticeable on tanned cheeks formed as the soccer-playing boy recalled what had happened that morning.

/Flashback/

"Mmnn…" Ken groaned, stretching a bit. Well-toned arms pushed away a soft, wool blanket. 'Waitaminute…'

_blink blink_

'Wool blanket???'

_THUMP_

That was the sound of a Ken tumbling off the bed and onto Aya's carpeted floor.

'OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!'

Panicked brown eyes scanned the room, searching for any tell-tale signs that this was indeed as certain brown-haired, chocolate eyed, soccer-loving boy's room.

Finding none, poor Kenken's mind settled on one thought;

'I've… I've TURNED INTO AYA!!!'

Just when Ken was about to attempt getting back into bed and going back to sleep, (because, of course, he thought he was dreaming…) the door opened and a mop of crimson poked itself into the room. (or should I say "revealed"? "poke" seems to be a word unfit for cultured ole Aya…)

Amethyst orbs scanned around the room, finally settling on Ken, who sat all pale and dumbfounded on **his** floor.

A smirk settled itself on Aya's perfect lips.

"Get moving, Hidaka… Your shift's in half an hour." And then he'd left, just like that, with Ken staring open-mouthed after him.

'Well,' he thought. 'at least now I know I haven't turned into Aya..."

/End flashback/

With a sigh, Ken placed the watering can down on the table and turned around, only to come face to face with-- who else but Aya. (who else, indeed? )

"A-aya!" Ken yelled in surprise. Unfortunately for Aya, both were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching, and said redhead almost went deaf.

Aya winced a bit, and instinctively took a small step back.

"Ehehe… sorry, Aya… You startled me…" Ken laughed sheepishly, blushing 7 shades of red.

Aya didn't say anything, merely raising a fine brow in response.

"Aya…?" Ken started hesitantly after a few moments of silence.

"Hn..?"

"Er… I -uh…. Nevermind" he said quickly, bowing his head and practically bulldozing Aya in his hurry to get away.

'Baka Ken!' He silently berated himself, as he hurried towards the opposite direction. 'Why couldn't I just spit that stupid question out?!?'

Meanwhile, Wei's stoic leader stood rooted to the same spot while watching his teammate blushingly scurry (heehee… like a mouse… heehee…XD) away, and felt a smirk form on his lips once again.

'He's just too—'

_oof!_

A fluffy, blonde head was suddenly in his line of vision.

"Whoops! Gomen ne, Aya kun!" perky, blue eyes blinked, accompanied by a wide smile on Omi's face.

"You know, you really shouldn't be standing where people pass. You might get hurt!" mother Omi clucked. (like a hen! kewewewewe…)

"Aa…" Aya nodded, almost absentmindedly, which left the teen wondering what was up with him.

When Aya looked ahead again, Ken was gone.

Back upstairs in his **own** room, Kenken was sitting on his bed, hastily stuffing his soccer stuff into a duffel bag.

He was still pondering upon the morning's events.

They were, he thought, decidedly weird. Unreal, even.

'But what if…' he paused in the middle of trying to reach for his soccer cleats, which were currently stashed under his bed.

'Aya couldn't have done that, could he…?' and he audibly gulped.

'Nah…Why would he?'

**But you did wake up in his bed** a small voice perkily countered from the back of his head.

'I did, didn't I?'

**yes, indeed you did…** the small, perky voice now began to sound annoyingly wise and all-knowing.

'well, it still isn't solid proof…' Ken zipped up his bag, face still clouded with inner turmoil.

**ah…proof of what?**

'that he likes me, of course.'

**come again?**

'that he… eh…' Ken almost fell off a bed for the second time that morning.

'does that mean that I…!!!'

**yep! You do.**

'but…wait! How do I know if he likes me back???'

But the perky voice didn't answer back, and Ken, still confused as ever, headed back to the shop to finish his shift.

(Did I make Ken sound crazy? Hehe… sorry! couldn't help it… It was such a spur-of-the-moment thing and I just couldn't resist. We could just say that the perky little voice was just his conscience… ne?)

End of Chapter 1

-tbc-

Hehe…D how was it? - too weird? Too OOC? Do tell…

Ken: pouts I don't like the small perky voice very much .

Kyria: patpat aww… poor kenken! It's only there to help you! _huggles the Ken_

Aya: _growls_ mine! _grabs kenken_

Kyria: lol! Ain't they the cutest? ;p

;p hehe… it's my first weiß fic! D hope you liked it so far!

Cheers!

Chacquie


	2. A soccery day and a second night?

And now for the second installment! Hehe… I haven't much to say, so I'll go right on ahead to the second chapter. Oh, and before I forget:

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me… (stop making me say it! >. )

And in case you forgot:

"ladeeda" is dialogue

'ladeeda' means thoughts

(ladeeda) is me, making unnecessary and yet oh-so-tempting-to-make comments

_ladeeda_ means actions, sound effects and whatnot

and of course, we musn't forget that

**ladeeda** is the perky little voice at the back of Kenken's head.

**Nighttime Visits**

Chapter 2: A soccer-y day and… a second night?!?!

"Ken nii-chan! Mi-kun pushed meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" little, raven-haired Suzuno ran to Ken, clutching at his slightly over-sized jersey.

Ken looked down at the girl and smiled tiredly. Was it just him, or had someone spiked the water with a sack of sugar?

Whatever it was, the kids sure were… jumpy today. And Ken, kid-loving as he was, was getting a little worn out already.

"Well…" he could feel a tiny throb near his temple, and it scared him a bit; wasn't Aya supposed to be the one with the throbbing vein?!?

"Let's go see what we can do…" he suggested, motioning for her to lead the way.

"Hi-yaaaa!"

Ken groaned; too late! Suzuno's protective imouto, Kaya, had decided to take matters into her own hands.

Fortunately, before anything more drastic could happen, the darkened sky began to rumble, and a drop of water fell on Ken's nose.

Ken sighed in relief, as he ended soccer practice and watched the kids run to their parents.

'It isn't raining too hard,' he mused. 'I could play for awhile, maybe.' And he took one of the soccer balls to dribble around the empty field.

Ken played on, unaware of someone's presence by the edge of the field, beneath a tree.

A certain redhead, hidden under the shadows of an old tree, watched with brooding amethyst eyes as his teammate continued to maneuver the soccer ball gracefully around the field.

The rain was getting harder, and it seemed that the brunette had no plans of stopping.

Feeling not a little hesitant, Aya stepped out from under the tree and started towards Ken. After all, he didn't want the soccer player getting sick when there were missions to complete. Or maybe his concern was for a different reason…

"Ken." The rain almost drowned out his voice. Still, Ken heard it, and caught the ball he was juggling neatly.

"Aya!" Ken beamed. "What're you doing here?"

"You're going to get sick if you stay under the rain."

"Aww, Aya, I didn't know you cared." Ken laughed teasingly, unable to hide a pleased grin.

"You're no use to Weiß sick."

Ken shook his head. Aya would be Aya. 'Oh well… That's life…'

**Hmph. I can't believe you just said that when it's so obvious you like him.**

'Quiet you,' Ken mentally ordered.

"Let's go home, Aya...." Ken smiled, picked up his bag of soccer balls and headed over to the curb where his bike stood.

"…in your bike?" came the hesitant reply.

"Yes, in my bike. Scared…?"

"…no." The redhead climbed onto his bike, as if to prove his point.

He was sitting, Ken noticed, on the front end. "Could you move a bit?" he asked uncertainly.

"Why?" there was that smirk again. The one that made Ken squirm uncomfortably and blush.

"Er… nothing. It's just that… you're driving?"

"Yes." And Ken didn't dare to make any more comments. Instead, he climbed on behind Aya and hung on tightly, closing his eyes. He didn't think he wanted to keep his eyes opened for what was coming next.

"You can open you eyes now."

Oh, Kami-sama. Ken could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Slowly, Ken opened his lids only to see black. 'Huh?'

Oh; right. His face was still pressed against Aya's black trenchcoat. The speed, he didn't mind. He himself was a fast driver. It was Aya's swerves and violent turns that got to him. He handled a motorcycle like his katana, for crying out loud. The only thing missing was yelling "Shine!!!" at the other drivers.

Ken shakily got off the motor cycle and shot Aya a half-hearted glare as he pulled off his helmet. The latter only stared back with a straight face. Although…

'Is it just me, or is the corner of his lip twitching?'

**Hark! You've succeeded in melting the icicle!**

'No need to sound so sarcastic.'

**You gotta admit, you liked hanging on to him.**

'No I didn't'

**Yes you did.**

'No…'

**You did, you did, you did! **

"Ah, shut up." Ken murmured, smiling despite himself as he went up to his room to change.

* * *

"Ne, Yohji-kun! It's your turn to do the dishes!" Omi whined for the 5th time that night. "But chibi... you know I've got a date." Yohji batted his lashes in what he thought was a pitiful manner. 

Omi burst out laughing. "Is that look supposed to be pitiful, Yohji-kun? You look like you're about to be sick!"

"What?" Yohji looked highly affronted. "Just for that..." the blonde thought for a minute, then got a sly look on his face. "I'll leave you to do the dishes. Ja!" And with a wink, he was gone.

Omi blinked, unable to say a word. Ken chuckled. "Ne, Omitchi, looks like the joke's on you,"

"mou!!!" Omi whined.

"Alright, alright! We'll help ya, ne, Aya?" Ken turned to wink at the stoic redhead, who was still seated at the table. "Hn." came the reply. Not that Ken expected it to be any different.

"Ooook, then **I'll** help." he said cheerily. "You seem happy tonight," Omi remarked as they started loading the dishwasher. Ken nodded absently, still smiling.

**Hmmm... I wonder why... **came a certain sing-songy voice that had been popping up in an annoyingly frequent manner for the past couple of days.

'Not even you can spoil my mood'

**I wasn't trying to.**

'Good. Now go away'

**Hmph, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. But if you want my advice, I think you should just go for it.**

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

**You know what I mean...**

'Whaaaat?'

"Ken-kun? Ken-kun!" Omi's voice interrupted his inner debate. "Wha-?"

"anou... I have to uh... do something that I just remembered and..." huge, blue eyes stared reproachfully at Ken.

"S'ok, Omi, I'll finish up here" Ken gave Omi a smile. "Hontou???" The younger blonde looked so grateful that he had to laugh. "yea, 'm almost done anyway. Go on!"

"Thanks, Ken-kun!"

Ken shook his head smiling, as the bounding footsteps faded away.

He began to hum softly as he continued washing up. Just then, a pair of hands reached over from beside him to take the plate he was holding from his hands.

"You're too nice, you know that?" Aya's quiet baritone filled the momentary silence when Ken had stopped humming.

"Eh?" Ken blinked, wondering what Aya was talking about. "Oh!" he exclaimed in realization. "Well, Omi's probably tired, y'know. And he's probably still got homework.Haha!" he laughed awkwardly.

"You're tired too," that quiet voice came again.

'Boy,' Ken thought to himself happily. 'He's sure talkative tonight.'

"Well, not really...Hehe"

Aya didn't reply, and they continued to dry the last of the dishes.

Finally, they finished and Ken turned to Aya with a grateful smile. "Thanks Aya!"

"You're welcome," was the simple reply.

"Well," Ken stretched a bit, yawning. "I think I'll go to bed now. 'Nite Aya!"

"hn... Ken..." Aya paused for a moment.

"...Yea?" Ken turned to look at him, unconciously blushing.

"Omi..." and there was a twitch at the side of Aya's mouth. "Omi ditched dishwashing to chat on his computer."

"whaaaaat???????? OMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Hmmmmm..." Ken snuggled comfortably under his covers. Sure he'd been fooled by Omi into doing the dishes that night. But he'd gotten revenge, all right. He'd tickled the kid into helpless fits of laughter, and made him promise to do the dishes for the rest of the week. Yohji would surely dance for joy when he heard the news. On the other hand, he'd also spent some time alone with Aya. Now **that** was definitely worth washing the dishes for. All in all, Ken thought, 'it's been a good day.' And with these final thoughts, our favorite soccer player fell into deep slumber.

* * *

"nnnn..." Ken threw an arm over his face as the bright sunlight forced him into wakefulness. Brown eyes slowly opened, groggily scanning around the room. "?!?" A muffled gasp, then a loud thump. Ken had fallen out of Aya's bed for the second time in two days. This time, he didn't even wait for Aya to poke his head in. Jumping up, Ken sped to his room and locked himself inside. 

'I am not going nuts... i am not going nuts...'

**How can you be so sure?**

* * *

tbc 

Wheeee! :D there's the second chappie! review s'more! review s'more! They're food for my muse

Here're the replies to the reviewers:

westkitsune: heehee! Ain't kenken the cutest? XD I'm so glad I made your day, coz your review made my day, too!nudge nudge poke poke ; )

Ryume-chan: :D heehee Kenken rulz

Rie: yay! I'm glad you like it! : ) Hehe... You still won't find out why in this chappie ; )

Celeste1: thanks! : ) I love your stories, by the way!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: XD yes, so can I... teehee... I can also see Kenken all cute and confused like that! ; )

mangababy: :D I'm glad you think so! wheeee!

RoseRed5: yup yup! Haha! And we fanfiction writers live for OOC-ness... lol! I think... XD

To everyone in general: Thanks for the reviews! : ) hands around chocolates enjoy! XD

ja, ne! kyria-chan


	3. A normal day at the Koneko

Gomen Gomen! I update so slow! Waaaah! But I really have so much to do… Luckily, Christmas break is pretty long this year. Yay! That means I get a chance to continue! XD

To my precious reviewers:

Dark: Yay! I'm so happy you like it! Yes, Omi's a smart little chibi, ain't he? ;p

Shlandria: thank you! :D I'll finish this as fast as I can!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: lol! Yes, Ken's going nuts—nuts for Aya, that is! ;D

Sara-chan: Heehee… Aya's a softie when it comes to Kenken :D

RyuichiFreak: So do I, so do I! And incidentally, I love Ryuichi too! He's so kawaii!

Westkitsune: XD oh how we love that little conscience of Kenken's…

Sky Rider: Thank you! :D heehee!

Ryume-chan: ;) Kenken and Aya are both hottie-ness XD but Kenken's hottie-ness-ier wakekekekekekeke…

And again with the notes: (yes, I know you hate them, but please bear with me… XD)

"ladeeda" is dialogue

'ladeeda' means thoughts

(ladeeda) is me, making unnecessary and yet oh-so-tempting-to-make comments

_ladeeda_ means actions, sound effects and whatnot

and of course, we musn't forget that

**ladeeda** is the perky little voice at the back of Kenken's head. (I'm beginning to love the perky little voice :D)

**Nighttime Visits**

Chapter 3: A normal day at the Koneko…or so you thought...

'Whoa, Ken… Calm down… Maybe… Maybe Aya didn't see you! Yeah! Maybe he doesn't even have a clue that you slept in his (gulp) bed…'

**(snort)** **Oh yes, I'm sure your dear Aya-sama didn't even notice your presence. Especially not when you SHARED A BED WITH HIM. **

'All right already… So I woke up in his bed. Big deal; it totally doesn't mean anything, right?'

**Whatever you say, Kenken… Whatever you say…**

Ken sighed. His "inner voice" was beginning to sound more and more like a certain blonde playboy with each passing day, and that was definitely something he wasn't too comfortable with.

'At least,' he told himself, after pulling on a shirt and heading down the stairs, 'there won't be any fan girls today… They'll all be in school, thank Kami.' And he grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen counted before heading into the shop—only to be greeted by the usual hoard of rabid, screaming fan girls. (O.o shudder… rabid, screaming fan girls)

Ken could only stare at them, the half-eaten piece of toast still hanging from his mouth. Just as he was about to retreat, one of them spotted him.

"KEN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!"

This triggered the rest of the crowd, and they all began pushing forward, like a sea of swimming rats (hehe… XD) yelling all sorts of things.

"Ken-kun! Will you be my date for the prom???"

"Ken-kun, marry me!"

"Ken-sama, can I have a piece of your toast?"

Ken bravely swallowed the toast and turned to Omi, who was standing relatively near him and looking sympathetically at his little... predicament.

"Omi?"

"Hai?"

"Why are all these… er… Why aren't you in school?"

"It's a holiday, Ken-kun! No classes!"

"Well, if it's a holiday, why're we open?!?"

The younger blonde shrugged. "You know Aya-kun…"

And sure enough, Aya was found near the cash register, counting his precious money. Ken quickly looked away. How could he even face Aya?!? In fact, shouldn't a certain red-head be chasing him with his katana, shouting, "SHI-NE!!!" right about… oh, say… NOW?

After all, sleeping in another's bed was considered to be "trespassingprivate property" wasn't it?

Hm… perhaps, but maybe for our dear Kenken, it wasn't. ;)

With all these thoughts buzzing around his head, Ken never noticed the pale hand that was reaching over to tap him on the shoulder.

"GYAAAAH!" Ken yelled, jumping up and startling all the fangirls.

And of course, Ken, being his cute and clumsy self, (and neglecting to tie his shoelaces) stepped on his shoelaces and fell, toppling over at least half the pots in the shop in an amusingly cliché domino-like effect.

All the girls in the shop immediately crowded around their chocolate-haired idol and began "helping" him.

"Oh, Ken-kun! Are you all right?"

"Ken-kun! Let me kiss you to make it better!"

"KEN-KUN!!! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!!!!!!"

For the next few seconds, Ken rather felt as if he were being torn apart.

"Please…" he pleaded softly, still dazed from his little mishap.

Just as Ken was about to be split in half, a deep, smooth and scary commanding tone thundered, "IF YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING, THEN GET OUT!"

Ah. Leave it to Aya to empty the shop of at least 20 fangirls.

The others that were left behind (still hoping to get a piece of Kenken) were also slowly inching away from Ken.

A pair of hands gently pulled Ken upright. Still dizzy, Ken clung to the person until he regained his balance, and then looked up to find himself nose to nose with Aya. (a/n: who else?)

"Eep! A-aya!" Ken immediately stepped back and refused to looked anywhere else but his sneakers, before choking out,

"I'm really sorry Aya, I swear! I didn't mean to break the stuff! I'll pay for it myself! I'll even—" he was cut of when two fingers reached up and literally pinched his lips together.

"Shut up, Ken." But there was no hint of malice or anger in the redhead's voice. Only something that resembled… fondness?

"mmf.. mmm…" Ken mumbled lamely, lips still immobile thanks to Aya's fingers. He was blushing to the roots of his hair.

'Is this really Aya???' he wondered, heart pounding fast.

**Looks like him, sounds like him, must be him.**

'sure doesn't seem like it.'

**Hm… and yet it is.**

By this time, what was left of the fangirls were ogling in shock at the scene that was presented before them.

A moment of silence or two passed, and then—

"Eeeeee! Kawaii!!!" similar cries of glee echoed around the small shop. NEVER in their wildest fangirl-y dreams had they imagined anything like this. Maybe going out on a date with Ken, or even Aya holding a door open for them (a/n: (snort) yea, right…XD) but NEVER Aya casually just… holding Ken's lips shut and actually sounding _nice_.

Aya then looked away from Ken and turned to glare at the noise they were making. Unfortunately, his patented death glare didn't havr any effect today. It only seemed to draw even more attention.

"Ne, Aya-kuuuun! Why can't you be nicer to us? You were so nice to Ken-kun a while ago! (pout)"

"Aya-kun! Hold my lips together, too!" and more were heard.

"IF YOU'RE NOT BUYING ANYTHING, THEN GET OUT!!!" this was accompanied by a super death glare, and the fangirls were definitely no match for _that_.

Within 2 seconds, the shop was empty.

"Ummm muummm?" Ken mumbled, still blushing. Aya still hadn't let got of his lips.

"Uuh… Aya? I think Kenken's lips are numb now." Yohji commented with a smirk.

"hn," came the expected reply, as their stoic leader put down his hand.

_Jingle_

Everyone turned towards the door as a familiar redhead stepped into the shopr, holding an envelope.

"Hello, boys. I've got a mission for you." Short and straight to the point; that was Manx for you.

tbc

Heehee… well… I suppose that was a totally short and pointless chapter… XD I warned you about the fluff, though, didn't I? Hope you enjoyed! (hands everyone bucketfuls of Kenken plushies and chocolates)

Don't y'all forget to drop a review now!:) reviews make me giddy all over XD


	4. A mission and a few revelations

Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's me again:D Here to continue my fluff of fluffiness fic XD teehee… I hope you didn't get a toothache after reading the 3rd chappie XD I know I did… And thanks to all my reviewers! (Passes around more cookies, plushies, candies, toys… heehee!)

Westkitsune: Whee! Heehee… The little voice in kenken's head is definitely a sarcastic "conscience"! (giggles) Ayan's definitely meant for Kenken XD waves AyaKen banner

RyuichiFreak: O.O oh…no… puppy eyes… can't stand… GYAAAAH! XD well, I'm officially a sucker for puppy- eyed looks, so here you go! The next chapter :D

Zelda-1313: I love fluff too! Fluff is definitely good… heehee…

Bao-chan: the perky little voice will definitely bother Kenken… ALL the time… XD and yea, I'd have been one of the fangirls too! Heehee!

Dark: yay! Heehee! I'm glad you liked it XD

HeavenGoddess: lol! That's a lot of "lol"s XD nyakekeke… Heehee! I'm glad I made you laugh so much :p it's good for the soul, y'know! hope this chappie makes you laugh even more! XD

Millenia Amherst: Thanks! Sorry about the OOC-ness XD I'll try my best to give Aya that "cold icicle" image XD lol! Aya and fluff just don't match, do they? Heehee!

Rie: (waves Kenken flag) yea! Go, kenken! XD we'll cling to him till the end! Lol! Unless, of course, Aya drags him away… (wink)

Schizohidaka: XD thank you! Here's the next chappie! And I love your name by the way, very unique! XD

bloody valentine: lol! But being not serious is fun!

Chitoshiya no Tohma: fluffilicious… XD the word makes me giddy just saying it…

Ryume-chan: Aya-sama's fangirls are… indisposed… XD muhahahahahahahahaha!

Slytherin Ginny: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

Of course, we can't skip the notes, now, can we:D

"ladeeda" is dialogue

'ladeeda' means thoughts

(ladeeda) is me, making unnecessary and yet oh-so-tempting-to-make comments

_ladeeda_ means actions, sound effects and whatnot

and of course, we musn't forget that

**ladeeda** is the perky little voice at the back of Kenken's head. (whom we all adore, I'm sure :D)

And without further adieu…

Chapter 4: A mission and some revelations

"Ow…" Ken hissed as his knee noisily banged into a low table. Aya, used to such antics, turned to shoot him a glare that clearly said, 'One more noise, and I'll make sure you'll keep quiet… permanently!'

'eep! If looks could kill…I don't even wanna know…'

**Hmph! That's not a very nice thing to do to someone you just slept with!**

'yea! He could've been nicer! We slept together, after…hey! What's that supposed to mean?'

The perky voice didn't reply (although there was a distant, laughing somewhere in his head, (which is really creepy if you think about it.), but Ken, who was by this time blushing quite deeply about the thoughts in his head, vaguely wondered if he could still be sane, considering all the times he'd already been outsmarted by… well, himself.

"Siberian," Aya's sharp murmur cut into his thoughts. "Uh…" he replied absently, snapping back into focus. His legs were cramping up; why did HE have to be paired with AYA of all people, for gosh sakes? As if waking up to find yourself in The Icicle-himself's bed wasn't bad enough.

"Siberian!" this time, the voice was sharper, effectively pulling Ken from his deep reverie. "Get moving!" the redhead hissed. Ken nodded and made a move to stand, and found… he couldn't. Or at least, his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"What's wrong with you?" Aya was looking murderous by this time. "Cramps!" Ken said through gritted teeth, as another jolt of pain surged through his legs. "Damn it, Siberian, we don't have time for this!"

Aya was frustrated. What the heck was wrong with Siberian? Sure, Ken was clumsy and awkward; but that was Ken. This was Siberian… And Siberian was… not Ken. At least, he didn't used to be. Right now, though, Siberian was doing a pretty good impression of Ken. (O.o that was confusing...)

The older man quickly made a decision. Pressing the small communicating device to his ear, he said, "Bombay, I'm going in without Siberian. He's disabled. Over." "What? What's wrong with Ke—I mean, Siberian?" a worried voice asked. "I'm fine!" Ken said indignantly, shooting Aya a glare, which the latter ignored.

Leaving the brunette, who was still protesting, behind, Aya crept stealthily into the master's bedroom. 'One quick slash,' he thought to himself, as quietly observed his surroundings. The mission was easy enough; infiltrate a drug lord's house, and kill him, no traces whatsoever. Just one kill. Just one…

Wait; something was wrong. The target was supposed to be sleeping, and yet, there was no sign of life inside the room. Not even the sound of deep breathing one does, when asleep.

"Siberian…" he murmured, completely forgetting that he'd left the boy in the other room.

And then it happened.

A gunshot tore through the silence of the night, just as a yell echoed in Aya's ears. "Aya: simultaneously, Aya felt himself being shoved roughly to the floor, the ground tilting beneath him. Ken lay beside him, panting haphazardly.

Their target stood smirking before them, eyes glinting with malice as he pointed a gun at the pair.

Aya surveyed his surroundings as he noted possible chances for escape. There was none. Then his eyes landed on the boy beside him, and he froze. Ken had been shot! Blood was slowly pouring out of a wound on his side as he aimed a half-hearted grin at Aya.

"That bullet is coated with a drug… Something I invented myself. So… unless you want your friend to die a horrible, painful death, I suggest you tell me who sent you. Now." The man said, cocking his gun at them.

"You—" Aya growled. "Augh!" their target yelled in pain as one of Omi's darts flew from nowhere, piercing his hand and making him drop the gun. Aya drew his katana and surged forward.

One quick slash, right across his throat; just as Aya had planned earlier. There was only one thing wrong; he hadn't counted on Ken getting hurt, and now, as he swiftly scooped his barely-conscious comrade into his arms, one thought pounded repeatedly inside his head. 'Don't die… don't die… don't die…'

* * *

'Darnit, this hurts like hell!' Ken thought to himself. 

**Well duh, you WERE shot, y'know.**

'Shut up. Stop harassing me when I'm already wounded.'

**Ah, the things love can make you do.**

'…'

**Speaking of which… you're on your own bed this morning.**

"What?" Ken spoke aloud, brown eyes snapping open.

Sure enough, the soccer-player of Weiss found himself staring into the familiar walls of his bedroom, each side covered with posters of his favorite soccer players. Everything looked familiar. He was almost disappointed (hehe… almost, Ken? XD) until he noticed something else. Something very strange, indeed.

'There's something wrapped around my waist!' he thought, panicking.

The "thing wrapped around his waist" moved slightly at his squirming.

"Eep!" and he did the first thing instinct told him to. He jabbed his elbow at wherever the "thing wrapped around his waist"s origin was.

"Oof!" something grunted behind him. (Yes, yes… I know… Aya and grunt aren't a pair, but we can't expect him to say 'Ow' in a really girly voice can we? Or does he even feel pain…? O.o)

"Uwaaaah!" Ken tried to turn around to face his attacker, but the pain in his side told him otherwise. So, our dear Kenken flailed his arms around as a last resort.

"Ken, I—Ken! Stop that!" an uncannily familiar and frightening voice made Ken freeze. "Aya…?" he said tentatively. "What?" the redhead growled, loosening his arms from his comrade and sitting up.

"What are you… I mean, what am I doing… eh…" he blushed.

Aya glared down at him, almost affectionately. (an affectionate glare? Hm… That sounds so Aya-ish O.o in a weird, twisted kinda way.)

* * *

/Flashback/ 

"Abyssinian! What happened to Siberian?" Shock was written all over the young blonde's face as he saw his 2 teammates run towards their vehicle.

The older blonde cursed when he saw all the blood covering the brunette.

"Just get inside." The voice was cold, unfeeling. It was Abyssinian, and not Aya who spoke.

Youji nodded and slid into the driver's seat while Omi sat beside him. Aya gently placed Ken on the back seat and followed. "Drive."

Youji nodded and started the car, while Omi looked worriedly in the back. "What happened?" he questioned softly.

The redhead answered without a quiver. "He was shot. Because of me."

Omi could hear the pain in his friend's voice. "It's not your fault… Ken-kun did what he did, because… he cares for you. And he knows you would've done the same for him."

Aya didn't reply. Would he have taken a bullet for the brunette? After all, he only lived to avenge his parents and his sister. Caring would only prove to be an obstruction. But maybe…

Ken stirred, interrupting the Weiss leader's thoughts. "Aya…" he mumbled. "Don't… Don't leave." Amethyst eyes stared down at the boy in mild surprise, until he realized that his teammate was hallucinating.

He gently placed his hand on the brunette's hair in order to calm him, and was once again surprised by what came out of Ken's lips.

"Uh-huh. Fine. So I do love him. Now will you shut up…" and he growled a little, almost playfully.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Aya's lips. Perhaps he'd take a bullet for Ken, after all.

/End flashback/

* * *

Aya looked down at Ken and smirked. "it's a long story." 

Ken pouted and lay on his back. "I wanna hear it!"

"You were shot. Omi patched you up. And I woke up beside you."

Ken glared at Aya. He could've sworn the redhead was laughing at him. "But why're you here?" he persisted.

Aya sighed and shook his head, an almost-smile gracing his lips.

"Would you believe me if I said I couldn't sleep without you?"

"Eh…" Ken blushed at the statement. "why?"

Aya sighed again. "I refuse to believe you are this dense."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because, baka," Aya lay down and pressed his forehead to Ken's. "I love you."

"Oh." _Blink blink_.

Aya frowned. This wasn't the answer that he expected. "Well?" he said impatiently.

"Eh…" Unfortunately, Ken was unable to concentrate at the moment, as he'd been too busy admiring Aya's finely-sculpted chest and –mmph! Any thought left in his head flew out the window as a pair of lips claimed his own.

Mmm… Heaven. If it hadn't ended too quickly, that is.

Ken was looking like a child who'd been deprived of his candy while Aya smirked, having had a taste of the brunette's lips. But he wasn't going any further, until Ken could tell him what he actually felt.

Ken frowned for another minute, then he broke into a grin.

"I love you too."

"Good." Then he leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped by a finger.

"Wait!" Ken exclaimed.

"What now?" Aya growled in annoyance.

"How come…" Ken blushed. "I mean, why'd wake up on your bed for the past 2 mornings?"

"Because." Aya said impatiently.

"Because what?" Ken was stubborn.

"You sleepwalk."

"Oh! But—mmph!"

**-the end-**

* * *

Ahahahahahahahahaha! It's finally done! wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Heehee:D I'm really sorry if I took too long to update! But it's summer now! And I've got all the time in the world! Wakekekekekekeke… I hope you all liked it, even though it got kinda cheesy in the end… We all know Kenken's a babbler! ;p 

Oh, and don't forget to drop me a review! XD (holds up a box) I've got lots more goodies! Yay!

kyria-chan


End file.
